RWBY Forces
by Sivicio
Summary: It's been months since the Resistance had beaten Eggman. A certain Wolf happened to be guarding a certain set of Chaos Emeralds, when suddenly Infinite sends him and the Emeralds to Null Space. Without a way home, he stumbles upon the world of Remnant, most specifically Vale, a kingdom taken over by Roman Torchwicke. Seems like our canine protagonist has another resistance to join.
1. Alpha Trailer

#-#

RWBY Forces

#-#  
I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sega owns the franchise.

I also do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum owns it.

#-#

A bunch of Badniks are surrounding a group of young animals. Suddenly, a grappling hook shows up from out of nowhere. Enter the black and white, red eyed wolf.

"Robots...it's always robots." he mutters.

*cue His World from Sonic The Hedgehog 2006*

"Come at me, you useless heaps of scrap."

The wolf spin attacks the Badniks like they are nothing.

"Ha...weak." he says.

Suddenly a Death Egg Robot appears from underneath the ground.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Sonic owes me big time."

He jumps up high and uses his grappling hook to snag the top of the head.

"Chaos Control!" he shouts.

The wolf pulls out a Green Chaos Emerald and performs a Chaos Control to slow down time.

"Ha ha!" he said swinging around the robot on his grappling hook, making him appear to be going the speed of sound.

The wolf destroyed the robot in an instant.

"Ha! That was easy!" the wolf had said!

*The music fades out*

The wolf jolts awake.

"Ugh...one of those dreams again. I hate those. "

"Wait where am I? And who am I?"

"...oh wait that's right."

"I'm Alpha, Alpha the Wolf, and I've been stuck in Null Space for 6 months at least."

"Ugh, I hope I get some action some time soon. Now then...where are those DAMN Chaos Emeralds?"


	2. Mission 0: Escape Null Space

RWBY Forces

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sega owns the franchise.

I also do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum owns it.

 _*Cue Null Space Theme from Sonic Forces*_

It had been months...or so Alpha had thought. He found it quite strange he wasn't dead or going insane yet. All he knows is that his subconscious and conscious parts of his mind seemed to swap places every so often. All he could do it run. He had to escape again. Last time, it was different. Sonic and him double boosted out of Null Space, especially since it was quite small then. But this time, it was bigger. Alpha felt like he had been running forever.

"Hey, what's that?" Alpha wondered, seeing something different than usual.

He ran for the strange object, which turned out to be the Green Chaos Emerald.

"Now, why would a Chaos Emerald be in a place like this? Especially with all the...nothingness."

Suddenly, he had a thought. Perhaps he can somehow absorb the power of the Chaos Emerald to perform something similar to a Boost.

Before Alpha could do anything, he sped up like a Boost. This is when he remembered something about the Emeralds. They were said to be able to transform people's thoughts into power by sensing the thoughts. When Alpha looked forward, he saw an opening and ran fast enough to go through it.

 _*Fade out Null Space*_

 _Perspective: Blake Belladonna_

It has been months since we were captured by the White Fang. Weiss has a broken leg and can't stand. Yang seemed to be unconscious, most likely from a concussion. We have no idea where Ruby is. She seemed to be elsewhere.

"Come on, Red. Move it!" a voice said.

There was only one person who could have done it, that being Roman Torchwick himself.

"Come on, stop delaying the inevitable already. We're sending you off to Null Space."

That's when I saw Ruby entered the room. The shock entered my face. She looked like she was beaten badly. I tried to wake up Yang, but nothing worked.

Then a member of the White Fang pulled the lever...

 _Perspective: Alpha the Wolf_

I made it! I finally escaped.

"Sup everyone. I missed not being in there."

That's when I look up to see a bunch of people. Some are wearing masks, while a man that looks like he has the worst sense of fashion stood in the middle.

"I've got 6 months of payback to deal out, so just know...nothing personal."

That's when I roundhouse kicked one of the masked loonies. Seemed to piss 'em off. Good, it would not be boring. I might have a challenge. And thus the battle begun.

 _*Cue Spaceport from Sonic Forces*_

They first tried firing bullets, but I managed to Chaos Control my way out of there. I may not be the fastest, but I do know Chaos Control as well as Chaos Blast.

Note: Unlike Chaos Blast from Shadow the Hedgehog and all other times of its appearance, this version works similar to a Bide or a Counter attack

I then used Chaos Control to slow down time and to knock most of them out with swift roundhouse kicks and speedy Wired Attacks! Then a girl that looked a lot like Ice Cream showed up. Something seemed off. Especially when she thrusts a Spear/Umbrella at you. Dodging quickly, I equipped my Hover Wispon and used its Wind to blow her away. Seemed she was rather surprised with what happened, because she shattered...literally.

"Huh...that normally doesn't happen." I think, before I realize the trick. I spun around quickly and used my Hover Wispon again. I realize she's using a Teleportation technique. Interesting.

Change track to All Hail Shadow from Sonic 06*

I jump into the air and use Chaos Control to slow down time once more. Then I roundhouse kick her knocking her out.

Time for Mr.Fashionist-.

Wait, where is that DAMN ringleader?

END CHAPTER

Thank you for reading. Please support the official release. Please leave questions in the Reviews if you have any about what happened.


	3. Rewrite Coming Soon

Heya. It's me, Sivicio. I have flipped a coin on whether I should continue how it's going and whether or not I should rewrite using differrnt characters. Obviously by the title of chapter you see what I got as a result. Instead of Alpha the Wolf, we are gonna be seeing Delta the Hedgehog. Consider him unrelated to Alpha. Unlike Alpha who was part of Sonic Forces, we are instead gonna give a change. Delta essentially is from an alternate Remnant, who got sent to the Remnant from RWBY due to the mysterious Phantom Ruby.

Delta's personality is a hodgepodge. Delta has an origin story similar to Shadow, but instead behaves more like Sonic. He enjoys adventure however at times, he can stop and analytically plan out his next move.

Delta works similarly to Shadow and Sonic. Delta runs similarly to Sonic, bur can use Chaos Abilities similar to Shadow.

P

The parallels end there however. Delta is more equivalent to Classic Sonic or Classic Shadow if it had existed. That being said, there is such thing as a Modern Delta, but he won't show up. Classic Delta will, and have dialogue.


End file.
